One Way to Another
by Fallen-Devil-13
Summary: Daisuke thought he liked his best friend. But what about his hidden relationship to his half brother? And what is it with Satoshi and Krad? DaiXDark SatoshiXKrad
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Daisuke POV

Ah high school. How lovely. Or not. My crush is my best friend! I know what you're thinking. "What's her name?" "Is she pretty?" Well… HIS name is Satoshi Hiwatari and HE is flat up gorgeous. 5'10 with spiked light blue hair with white highlights. His sky blue eyes that could just penetrate my soul. And he is very nicely built. I myself only stand at 5'8 with red hair with black highlights that is long enough to be tied back out of my face. Currently it was art club after school technically and selfish little me, I asked Satoshi-kun to model for us. It's not like he is doing anything bad. He is laying on his back on a greek style coach wit his arm over his head and no shirt on and his pants undone at the top.

"Alright club that's it for today. Hiwatari-kun go ahead and get dressed again." Most of the class was gone before he even stirred. I laughed, he's asleep! Satoshi-kun and I are both on our first year of high school. I started packing up my things but he still hadn't moved so I continued to draw him on my canvas. It wasn't until 30 minutes later he moved his arm and looked at me.

Satoshi POV

Oh Daisuke-kun you look so gentle when you sit there behind your canvas. The way your hair falls over your majenta eyes. I just want to hold you. Is this a crime? To fall in love with my best friend? My one time enemy? I covered my eyes again before getting up and pulling on my tank top and button down shirt. I walked over to look at the canvas, but by the time I was behind it, it was covered by a sheet. "Not fair." I said softly. Daisuke-kun's little physice looked up at me.

"Not till it's done Satoshi-kun." He smiled. Oh that smile. At that moment my twin sisters in their third year of middle school came running into the art room.

"Sa-ni it's time to go home, Mom's gunna get mad." The littler one, Risa, said.

"Relax Risa-chan, Riku-chan, I'll be right home in a bit." I sighed. I turned to my friend who stood up next to me. "Sorry Daisuke-kun. I guess I'll catch you later."

"It's ok. Have a good time. Your Mom's new husband is going to be there for the first time right?" Daisuke-kun asked.

"Uh, yeah he is. And his son." I said nervously.

"Do you want my brother and me to come over?" he asked noticing my unsettled heart. I smiled but leave it to my sisters.

"Yeah Dai-sempai bring Dark-sempai to dinner." Daisuke-kun sighed.

"We'll be there in about 30 then." He said. As he walked past me to the door to leave his hand brushed mine. Oh my little fire, how you help me so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Satoshi POV

I couldn't move. Standing outside the gate to my own house. I couldn't open it after my sisters went inside. There was an extra car parked infront of the house. A very nice car, a vipor, not cheap. This made me even more nervous. "SATOSHI-KUN!" a voice yelled and brought me back to reality. I turned. Driving up the road in a little mazda miata was Dark and Daisuke. I smiled at my friends as they stopped a little down the road and walked the rest of the way up.

"Hello Dark-sempai and Dai-kun." I said in the best to try and hide my nerves. "Shall we go in then?" Dark-sempai opened the gate when he noticed I made no move to go in. the three of us entered and went inside my house. I froze. There sleeping on my coach was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. My heart jumped. Daisuke brushed my hand as he took his shoes off and went towards the kitchen.

"I'll see if Mrs. Himoshi needs some help with diner." He said vanishing around the corner. I relaxed. Oh you always show me why I love you when it is needed most. Dark went in and sat in a chair never taking his eyes off of, who I guessed, my step brother. I took a chair opposite the coach shere I could see into the kitchen where mom, Risa, and Daisuke were cooking. I heard laughter from behind the house guessing it was Riku and my step father.

Krad POV

I heard the new comers enter but I was too tired to care. Damn jet lag. Then I heard a very aluring voice. "So I heard you were a model for art club today Sa-kun. Did you fall asleep again?" Sa-kun must mean my brother.

"Yes. It's only natural. They had me laying down in a very comfortable pose." Satoshi said. He too had a nice voice.

"TIME FOR SUPPER!! Satoshi will you get Jim and Riku from the back?" I heard Reena yel from the kitcen. Movement told me he had complied. But it was the hand gracing my cheek I did not expect.

"Come now Krad time to wake up." I shivered. I knew the voice now. But still I couldn't place as to from where. My eyes peeked open out of curiousity. A beautiful man with blue eyes and black hair with purple highlights and a lovely build was looking down at me.

"Well well well my old friend." I said for only his ears. His hand graced my cheek again. I opened my eyes fully and looked up at him. 'What do you want?"

"It's time to eat." He stated. I started to move so I could get up but he kept me where I was. I could hear that everyone ws already in the dinning room.

"Are you going to let me up?" truthfully I loved how close my young life friend from London was leaning towards me. His eyes were soft when he looked me in the eye.

"Dark-san! Krad-kun! Come on people would like to eat." Reena yelled at us. We sighed and went to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Author POV

The dinner went on with everyone talking and laughing. Then one specific statement was made. "So the minute I found out that Dark-san and Dai-san would be joining us I called their house and asked Emiko it it would be ok if they stayed here tonight."

"Dear they have school tomorrow." Jim said not really understanding the 6 days a week of school. "All four of them." Krad glared at his father.

"It's wing it day. They won't have to wear their uniforms. Dark-san's about your height he can use your clothes. Dai-san is just slightly shorter then Sa so that won't be an issue. Which is fine because Emiko said they absolutely had to stay over since her and Hito are going out of town tonight and infact for the next 3 weeks."

"So are they staying here all of that?" Jim, Riku, and Risa said at once.

"Oh no. Dark-san, Dai-san, Krad-kun, and Sa will be staying at the Niwa/Katsu house by themselves for those three weeks after tonight." She was so excited she didn't notice the shock cover all the boys faces. Three weeks of just eachother, no parents. Krad looked over at Dark who was glaring daggers at Satoshi who had instantly looked at Daisuke who was blushing. It wasn't really known to all but Satoshi and Dark that they were both currently in love with the same little artist. Krad took this time to study Satoshi. He really was quite good looking. Even more so then Dark. Krad knew that Dark oly liked his body. His emerald eyes and blonde hair with dark grey highlights only framed his muscular build. His hair that he kept pulled back and it still reached his hips. He sighed and this made Dark look at him.

"Well I think it's time I do some homework." Satoshi said standing.

"Of course Sa. Dai-san, Dark-san do you have work to do to?" Reena said.

"Sadley yes." Dark moaned.

"Shall we all go to my room?" Satoshi asked. "Krad-san you can come too."

"Kun is fine Sa-kun." Krad said standing. All the guys headed up the spiral staircase to Satoshi's tower room. There was a lot of deep colors around the room along with some paintings and statues. The bed was in the middle with dark grey satin sheets (kinky) and curtains of gold yet see through. Krad whistled. "Wow, hope my room is like this."

"It is. On the other stair case. Yet I beliee mom did it in green and purple." Satoshi said.

"Ah my favorite colors. That's great." Krad said then layed down on the bed. Satoshi stared at his step brother.

"Do you mind? That's my studying area." Satoshi said kind of pouting.

"Well then come join me." Krad said opening one eye to look at his 'step brother'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Satoshi POV

Krad stayed awake long enough to take off his shirt. I was sitting next to his waist and his arm was around my waist holding me there. I didn't mind really. It felt kinda good. Plus he was very good looking. Daisuke-kun was sitting on my coach sketching Dark-san who was sitting on my windowsill doing what he explained as math homework for phsycos. Krad's hand ran up and down my side so I leaned more against him. My own homework hadn't much gotten done. It was for my piano class so it shouldn't be taking this long. However the beauty behind me was quite distracting. Daisuke closed his sketch pad at the same time Dark closed his math book.

"I think we will crash in Krad's room since he seems content to sleep here." Dark said. "Have a good night. Be sure to make sure we get up for class."

"Sleep well." I said. Once the door was closed behind my friends I turned to Krad. "I know you're awake." Krad looked up at me.

"Do you want me to leave?" Krad asked trying to understand me.

"It's fine." I changed out of my school uniform into my sweat pants. Then I layed down next to Krad. "It's gunna be warm with tow people sleeping here." Krad wrapped an arm around me.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked closing his eyes not seeing my blush.

Dark POV

Daisuke just took his shirt off before climbing into bed. I did the same and layed down next to him. "So I noticed you were sketching me in Sa's room." I said closing my eyes.

"Do you not want me to?" he asked. I felt his arm on m stomach and I chuckled. Not many knew that we had shared a bed quite often before our parents had got married 3 months ago. He moved swiftly and was straddling my hips.

"Wow it's been a while." I said. I bucked. "You've gotten lighter. Are you eating enough?" all he did was look down at me. "What is it?"

"You knew Krad." He said. He sounded sad. I looked up at him. He looked sad. I stroked his cheek but he pulled away.

"Alright yes I did. During middle school we were together. But I didn't know his dad was marrying Sa's mom." Daisuke leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Then he rolled off and snuggled up next to me. "Do you think those two will get together?" Daisuke glared at me. "Damn Dai you can't have us both!"

"I know. But I don't know Krad. Which means not yet." He said pulling my arm around his waist.

"Alright." I said chuckling. "Sleep well my artist."

"You never answered my question." He said closing his eyes.

"You know the answer. Only you may draw me." I said pulling him closer and we both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dark POV

I hadn't really thought about what would happen if Dai and I were still asleep when they came to get us in the morning. And this was really bad. I felt a hand run over my abs. it wasn't Dai's. I peeked an eye open. Krad was staring down at us. "You're lucky I'm not Satoshi." He said going to his closet to get clothes to wear today.

"Oh really and why's that?" I asked smartly.

"Oh yes my friend. Jelousy can make one do anything. Wake up sleeping beauty so he can go get dressed." He was being serious so I glared at him. But I leaned over and kissed Daisuke. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Time to get ready. Go to Sa's room and get clothes." He stood and left after glaring at Krad. "There happy?" Krad walked over to me and stood between my legs. He ran his hands up my chest before biting my shoulder leaving a mark. I pushed him off. "We are over Krad. I'm with Daisuke. Back off."

"Alright have it your way. I'm quite attracted to Satoshi anyways." He said and got dressed. He left pair of pants and a button down shirt out for me. I recognized them. They were my clothes that I lent him almost 7 months prior. I got dressed but left the shirt undone and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Risa, Riku, Reena-san. Is Jim-sama not here?"

"Morning Dark-kun. And no he is just sleeping." She said to me then yelled. "BREAKFAST!!"

Satoshi POV

When Daisuke came in I was already dressed just laying on my bed with my shirt open. My baggy pants showing some boxers. "Pick whatever you would like. It doesn't really matter." I knew what he would pick. Black pants that would be too big on him and a deep red button down shirt. I felt the weight on my bed then across me. I still didn't open my eyes. Then I felt the pressure on the bite on my neck that Krad had done to wake me this morning. My eyes shot open. "That baharu left a mark!" I was just a lot 

shocked. "Baka, baka, baka!" I looked up at Daisuke. His face was blank. I stopped cursing Krad and started cursing myself. Daisuke made to get off but I grabbed his wrists. He looked at the mirror and around the room. Never at me. I pulled his arm so he fell back onto the bed then I kissed him. He didn't fight me nor did he kiss me back, this confused me. I took the advantage and bit his shoulder and sucked. He started to struggle.

"Satoshi get off of me." Daisuke said. I released and saw the look in my friend's eyes. I couldn't tell you if it was shock, hate, lust, or all three.

"Breakfast!" we heard my mom yell. I sighed.

"Get dressed we have to go after breakfast." I said and left the room. I went down the stairs passing Dark on the way.

"Where's Dai?" he asked.

"At least at kun to it. He's not your lover." I said smartly. He continued up the stairs to my room. "Dark it's breakfast time."

"Not hungry." Was his simple response.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Dark POV

When I opened the door Dai was laying on the bed all curled up. My shoulder twinged from Krad's bite but I ignored it. I sat on the bed to Dai's back. "Dai you ok?" I asked. He didn't respond. I looked down at him just as atear escaped down his cheek. "Hey Dai what's wrong?" I turned him over onto his back. Then I saw the mark on his shoulder that was slightly bleeding.

"I'm sorry. I let someone else mark me." He said crying. I pulled him close and hugged him.

"It's ok. They BOTH caught us off guard. Krad marked me too." He looked up at me. "There next 3 weeks I want you to sleep in my room with me." He nodded. "Now come one. Quite crying my little artist. No need to go to school with red eyes." I smiled to comfort him and it worked. He relaxed into me and I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll comfort you tonight." I felt him shudder and looked down at him. The look of longing in his eyes was enough to make me jump him now but I resisted. I did kiss him though and he kissed back. He got up and walked over to the mirror and did his hair. He buttoned most of his shirt but left the top three buttons undone. I walked up to him and slid my arms around him and kissed his neck and sucked slightly leaving a small hickey. He reached up and put his hand on my cheek. "Come on. We gotta go."

"Please Dark." He moved closer into me. It took all I had to not comfort him.

"Tonight Dai." I said calmly. "In our own house. Behind a locked and soundproof door." He nodded and nipped my arm. I sighed and turned him around. I lowered and kissed him. When we parted he leaned against my chest. "Oh. Infront of Satoshi-kun we need to make sure we call each other kun." He looked up at me. "I slipped and accidentally just said Dai a few minutes ago to him." Daisuke chuckled.

"Alright Dark-_kun_." He stressed the kun sarcastically. I smirked and nipped his ear right above his piercing. He moaned. I stopped.

"Sorry Dai." I said forgetting how much that turned him on.

"Dark-kun, Dai-kun it's time to go!" we heard Krad yell. We headed out the door and down the stairs. "Damn what took you so long?"

"He couldn't deside if he should do his hair today." I laughed. Daisuke smiled and blushed slightly going along with the lie. As we always would say to our parents when it took me a while to get him downstairs for breakfast.


End file.
